The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An automated manual transmission provides driving convenience similar to that provided by automatic transmissions by allowing gears to be automatically changed by actuators while a vehicle is cruising. Automated manual transmissions can contribute to improvements in fuel efficiency since the power transmission efficiencies thereof are better than those of automatic transmissions.
Automated manual transmissions include hydraulic actuators used in manual transmissions, whereby a process of changing gears by controlling gears can be automatically performed by a transmission control unit (TCU) instead of being manually performed by a driver.
However, the automated manual transmission based on a synchromesh shifting mechanism inevitably involves a moment at which the supply of power from an engine is stopped while gear shifting is being automatically performed by the actuator. The momentary power stop causes decrease in torque, which deteriorates the sensation of shifting. In particular, a driver experiences a phenomenon as if a vehicle is pulled backward.